commander of the forerunners
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: what if the forerunners lived through the flood forerunner war meet commander drason a legendary commander and one the forerunner warriors from the war what does he and his forces want? read and find out. On hold for now.
1. awaking a destiny

Sorry for being gone for so long guys my computer broke but its fixed this chapter will be a intro and it will be short

"are we at our destination warrior?" yes sir said the warrior we will be in orbit in a hour commander" the figure stepped back showing himself to be a species long thought dead a forerunner he has survived the war that tore his species alive along with a few thousand others and was awoken by a monitor.

He had assumed his warrior servant forces and the rest of his troops taken back command of his flag ship the fortress class the spear of the ecumene the massive 100 kilometer ship had been a command ship used during the war with the flood.

And the commander sword of the chosen ends war better known as commander drason was one of the best commanders of the ecumene and one of the best warrior servants in history.

He was one of the few who agreed on the halo rings but wanted to protect the humans and other species as the mantle decreed and he had taken his fleet to installion 04

Beter known as halo

Alright so the story will be a au if more of the forerunners had survived the flood forerunner war since I loved the books and second cause I love the forerunners in general next chapter will be up soon lighting wolf out!


	2. arrivial of a commander

Second chapter of commander of forerunners enjoy

The jackal choked and reached for the plasma pistol on its belt but died as drason dropped the dead jackal out his hand and turned to one of warriors as the containment faculty burned torn metal bent from the orbital bombardment and with hundreds of dead covenant soldiers and flood combat forms drason talked to the warrior "prepare for us to return to the spear the humans must be allowed to destroy halo before the flood overrun the ring." The warrior nodded and ran to gather the other warrior servants who were still killing flood deeper in the swamp. Drason turned to the burning containment building and thought back to how this battle got to this.

5 hours later

Drason watched a display as his flagship came out of slip space he was puzzled as he saw a fleet of war ships over the ring the forerunner sliced his thinking into different pieces a abilities gifted to all warrior servants. Drason contacted his armors anchilla a purple haze filled his thoughts. " if those ships open fire or attempt any hostile actions have our weapon systems target and wipe them out im takeing a legion of troops to the halo's surface I will contact you when I need you and with that he banished the anchilla to relay his orders and marched towards the barreks abord the ship

It was time to get some answers

So drason as one may guess is very used to war fare and the flood to a degree and he was not afraid to lead his forces personality and he was known for crafting genius battle plans

Lighting wolf out for now guys!


	3. commander at halo

Last chapter of commander of the forerunners

Drason walked as a legion off 300 warrior servants and 1000 soldier and knight constructs along with hundreds of crawlers followed while drason despised the knights the diact used considering it violated the mantle itself the commander had learned how to turn flood into his own knights the fore runner and his troops marched over the rocky ground each warrior carrying either a binary rifle a scatter shot or a light rifle. The knights carried every weapon the forerunners had drason despite being a commander simply carried a boltshot pistol called the way of the mantle.

So far as his anchilla had informed him a human ship had crashed and the alien war ships belonged to a collection of species called the covenant who worshiped his people as gods. A silly notion

The commander was pulled from his thoughts by the while of energy weapons he peered over

A massive swarm of covenant troops was ahead and fighting human soldiers

Drason sighed

Today was gonna be a long day


	4. chief meets commander

Another chapter of commander of the forerunners enjoy!

"So humans would any of you like to explain why you tread on a weapon such as halo?" the warrior servants, crawlers, knights and phaetons locked their weapons on the group of marines.

Chief lifted his rifle towards drason but was tugged forward by seemingly nothing as the forerunner used his constraint field to pull the Spartan to him.

"so primitive human and yet so dangerous you kind creates death where ever they go no wonder we turned you all back on the clock of progress s" drason said as he looked over the armored human the chief started into the black soulless lenses of Drason's armor cortana chose to appear that this moment.

Hi there the ai smiled but was interrupted as drason closed the field around chief tighter cutting off his ability to look up." I will clean up your mess humans but you all must depart your childish actions threaten the mantle its self I would execute you all my self but I must turn my attention elsewhere" and with that he flicked his wrist throwing the Spartan into the marines bowling them over. He teleported them away and activated his ancilla and split his consciousness and accessed the domain all at the same time.

" start deploying troops to the cartographer and have the spear pick us up and find the library we must secure the index before these "covenant do" the fore runner teleports along with his troops to the spear of ecumene and turned his thoughts to finding out more on recent events and using his split consciousness to monitor and direct the deployment of troops to the cartographer

It was time to get answers


	5. plans are made and orgins are learned

Another chapter of commander of the forerunners enjoy!

Commander drason walked towards the elevator on his flagship as the lift descended his anchilla contacted him. "Commander a group of warrior servants have located the map room" drason nodded. Inform the rest of the warriors and have them deployed to the map room I want all hostile forces killed on sight and I want a report to the council on all of our activates at halo so far.

The anchilla nodded and vanished the lift chimed as drason walked off it and into a lab on the other side was someone who he was glad to see. "So my husband graces me with his presence how grows the battle?" a voice said as drason walked further into the lab

Drason turned to see a forerunner more specifically a builder the highest rate in forerunner society her name? Was

 **Building fire makes hope** or hope as every one called her. Drason smiled and walked to embrace her "I can't say hello to my wife you wound me so" the builder laughed and embraced him "warrior commander you never cease to childe me "she smiled under her helmet

Drason turned "the campaign goes well but it seems primitives stand against us."

Hope nodded "they defy the mantle your warriors will execute them for such a crime will they not?" drason nodded.

"Yes but I hope to preserve life if it can be saved"

Hope smiled "you always find a way husband return to your command center and don't forget who gave you the design seed for this ship" she laughed.

Drason smiled and took the lift back up

You see dear reader hope and drason also called sword back then met during the human forerunner war he had met her as a first form and the two talked a bit being one of the only pairs of builders and warriors that did not disagree. In fact drason was one of the few who agreed that halos were needed over the diacts plan.

When the master builder began his plan to replace all warrior servants with builder security hope had used her standing to get drason under her command to spare him from the master builder.

The two went from friends to lovers in a few months and when the war ended they married after the forerunners rebuilt from the flood war drason requested hope be stationed aboard the **spear of ecumene** so that the two could spend more time together.

she along with a hundred or so other builders and a few hundred life workers were stationed aboard as well hope had taken the title of master builder after Faber was accused and stepped down.

Drason smiled as his lift reached the top floor and he walked towards the command center

It was good to have family

So drason is married to a builder what a twist

Btw anyone who wants something in the story just review and send it to me lighting wolf out!


	6. horrors of halo

Another chapter of commander of the forerunners enjoy!

Drason watched as the **spear of ecumene** guns fired on the six or so covenant battle cruisers approaching with charging weapons blasting through their shields and destroying them all.

The forerunner sighed "primitives don't learn "he contacted his forces "commander drason to all forerunner forces secure the control room master builder hope will be down soon clear out all hostile forces and prepare for her and my arrival. The forerunner contacted hope through his anchilla.

"Hope we will be going down to the surface in an hour be ready" the builder nodded "I will my love" and she vanished.

"Commander we have a problem our troops are pinned down the covenant have deployed hundreds of troops and we have a bigger problem" the forerunner looked at the screen and gasped the flood were released. The covenant fools had to have seen the signs. He turned to one of the warriors "DEPLOY EVERY THING TO THAT CONTAINMENT BUILDING AND KILL EVERY FLOOD FORM THERE ORBITAL STRIKE FIRST! NO SPORE CAN SURVIVE WE CANT LET THE FLOOD COME BACK!" The warrior nodded and relayed the orders.

"And send more reinforcements to the forces outside the entrance we need to break through send hope and her builders down in a shuttle"

The warrior nodded "and you commander?" drason turned " as the defender of the ecumene and the leader of the forerunner military I will deal with the flood after our orbital strike hits the facility and I will personally lead our ground forces there.

He had a war to fight

It got real I will make the next chapter longer lighting wolf out!


	7. fighting the flood

Another chapter of commander of the forerunners enjoy!

Drason shot the charging combat form with his bolt shot as his warrior servants opened fired with their light rifles, scatter shots, suppressors, and binary rifles as his soldiers and knights fired with every weapon the forerunner had used. Drason turned to a warrior servant

"Get our phaetons to keep strafing the flood and deploy more, crawlers, soldiers and knights we can't risk our warriors being infected." The warrior nodded and turned and walked away as another walked to him "commander a human seems to have retrieved the activation index drason sighed

"Spark... Of course we have to stop him but first the flood must not be allowed to escape. He contacted his anchilla "has any ship attempted leaving the ring?"

"One replied his anchilla a cruiser called the truth and reconciliation" drason frowned under his combat skin "yes it seems the humans have attempted to hijack it to escape along with covenant and … flood. Shoot the ship down and tell hope to be careful spark could be rampant after so long after we left him to monitor this halo." His anchilla nodded and vanished and drake sighed as he looked around at the burning containment faculty his people have built to study the flood the fools he took one last look at his warrior servants before they teleported away and he did the same he was commander of the ecumene and he would be dammed if he let the flood ruin more life's

Authors notes

Phew another chapter done getting better at how fast I make them till next time lighting wolf out!


	8. final battle of halo

Another chapter of commander of the fore runners enjoy!

Drason paced the bridge of his command ship as he looked over a display that showed hope, her builder security escorts and at least 500 knights , soldiers crawlers and 200 phaetons holding off loads of covenant troops the snow in the region that contained the control room was littered with wreaked covenant tanks and air craft and dead infantry drason sighed and contacted his anchilla.

"We know the flood will be in the region soon we need everything we can hit them with deployed I want all of our forces deployed on an assault on the control room"

He paused and watched a display that showed the infected cruiser plummet and explode and he smiled. "Seems the humans retain some nobility after all these eons" he turned to his ship pilot." Send every soldier and phaeton we have down there" he scowled "we have a battle to fight.

Shit got real till next time guys lighting wolf out!


End file.
